


Wedding Vows

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah says that he loves Luke, but Luke needs to <i>know</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Vows

Noah wakes to the feel of someone’s hand nudging his shoulder gently. He fights it for a moment, clinging desperately to the dream that is already fading from his mind. He hears himself groan involuntarily when it fades altogether.

“Noah?” 

He opens his eyes to find Luke looking down at him, perched carefully on the edge of the couch. It’s hard to tell in the dark, but it looks as though he might have been crying.

“Luke? What’s wrong?” Noah asks just as softly, sitting up slightly. 

Luke doesn’t answer. Instead, he hesitates for a moment before grabbing at Noah’s t-shirt, tugging him forward and capturing his lips in a demanding kiss. It’s hot and forceful and overwhelming and it makes Noah feel like the world has just been tipped on its axis. Luke kisses Noah like the world is ending and Noah no longer has to wonder if he’s been crying because he can taste Luke’s tears.

Noah tries to pull away slightly, but Luke pulls him back in.

“I,” Luke whispers against Noah’s mouth, his voice breaking slightly, “I need you.”

“I’m right here,” Noah tells him, because he doesn’t know what else to say.

Luke kisses him again and this time it’s Noah who pulls at Luke, bringing him down almost on top of him on the slender couch. Luke shifts his hips down against Noah’s and Noah has never gotten so hard so fast in his life. In the back of his mind, he remembers that they’re in the middle of the _parlor_ and that even if it’s the middle of the night, anyone walking to the kitchen for a glass of water or a late night snack could still hear them or find them like this. But then Luke is sliding his hand under the elastic waistband of Noah’s pajamas, and all coherent thought is lost.

Luke palms Noah’s cock softly at first as though memorizing the texture, the weight, comparing it to his own. They’ve never done this before, always waiting for a perfect moment that never came. But after today, Noah doesn’t blame Luke for not believing in perfect moments anymore. Especially since Noah never really did.

Noah bites his lip to stifle a groan when Luke traces a vein along the underside of his cock. Luke takes this as approval and begins to rub Noah more swiftly, twisting his wrist just so. He licks a column from Noah’s neck up to the base of his ear before tugging at his earlobe softly with his teeth. 

“I love you.” Luke whispers, his breath hot in Noah’s ear.

Just like that, Noah comes hard in Luke’s hand, clutching at Luke as his orgasm rips through him. He muffles his groan in Luke’s shoulder as Luke raises his hand and licks at his own fingers. Noah kisses him fiercely, finding his own taste on his boyfriend’s tongue. It’s strangely intoxicating, but it’s not enough. He wants to taste _Luke_.

It’s hard to maneuver on the small couch, but he manages to switch their positions. He pushes Luke back against the armrest and slowly works his way down his body, kissing along his chest and his stomach and down to the waistband of his pajamas. He lingers a moment at Luke’s hips, wondering if he’s actually going to do this, but then Luke murmurs a broken, “please,” and it’s all the encouragement Noah needs.

Noah pulls at Luke’s pajama pants and Luke lifts his hips slightly so that Noah can remove them. When Luke’s cock springs free, Noah can see that it’s already dripping slightly. He licks at the drop of precum pearling on the head and the noise Luke makes sends shivers down Noah’s spine. He licks a tentative stripe from the base up to the head to see if it will elicit the same response. When it does, Noah’s own spent cock twitches half-heartedly.

Slowly he takes the head all the way into his mouth, careful to cover his teeth with his lips the way he read that you were supposed to do in a book that…that he would never, ever admit to owning. He feels Luke slide a hand into his hair and he starts moving up and down, taking a little more each time. Luke can’t stop making noise now, a constant stream of unintelligible encouragement pours from his lips, his fingers twisting tighter in Noah’s hair, pulling slightly. If Noah were thinking clearly, he would tell Luke to be quiet, but he can’t think of anything beyond the weight of Luke’s cock on his tongue. Nothing else exists for him at that moment. Even if someone would walk in right then, there was no way that he could stop now.

Suddenly, Luke pulls a little harder at Noah’s hair, but Noah doesn’t need the extra warning, he can already feel Luke’s orgasm building. He just pulls his lips tighter as Luke bucks up into his mouth and spills down Noah’s throat. He tries to swallow it all, but he’s not prepared and some of it dribbles down his chin. He thinks he must look a little ridiculous, but Luke doesn’t seem to care, because he’s pulling Noah back up on top on him and kissing him until they’re both out of breath. Noah snuggles into Luke’s chest and Luke gently traces circles on Noah’s back under his t-shirt. Noah thinks that this must be what it’s like to be happy. 

He peppers kisses on Luke’s shoulder and neck and then lifts himself up slightly so that he can look at Luke’s face. The tears have dried now, but the sadness is still there. Noah can see it in the hesitance in Luke’s eyes when he finally looks up at him.

“I love you,” Noah tells him, simply, without prompting.

Some of the light comes back into Luke’s eyes and the smile he gives makes Noah’s breath catch in his chest.

“I just,” Luke says shyly, a soft blush creeping up his neck, “I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t.” Noah tells him. 

He tries to make it sound like a promise, but when he hears it, it sounds like a vow.


End file.
